Game shark cheat codes
"Revive" It seems we are getting a lot more traffic lately on the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki. Please see what we are doing to revive this project by following the links on the updated sections of our Home Page and these other links: *User blog:BlackOak42/My Revive Project *Downloads *Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update I hope to review this page shortly after Ponymon Dawn/Dusk 0.5 is out. --BlackOak42 (talk) 07:19, January 13, 2017 (UTC) GAME SHARK CHEAT CODES Here is a list of some codes that can be entered into the VBA's Game Shark section to alter game play. Since Ponymon (both Dawn and Dusk) are based off Fire Red, any hack for Fire Red should technically work with this game. As most area's aren't ponfied yet, expect to see pokemon if you're going into undeveloped area's. You only need to use one code out of the bunch, multiple's are supplied so that in case one doesn't work, there are others that you can use. To quick search through this page hold down "ctrl" and "F" at the same time and search what you're looking for in the pop up bar. Please note that not all of these cheats work correctly, and may cause errors/crashes. IF YOU ARE GOING TO USE CHEATS YOU MUST HAVE THE MASTER CODE. THE MASTER CODE ALLOWS THE GAME TO BE MANIPULATED. How to enter a code: 1. Click on the "Cheats" tab at the top right hand corner of the game. It should be between "Options" and "Tools". 2. Click "Cheat list", this is under "Search for cheats". 3. In the "Add" section, click "Game Shark" near the bottom of the pop up screen. 4. Add a description and paste in the code for the cheat you want. 5. Click "OK" and it should be added to your list. You can toggle cheats on and off with the check boxes to the left of the code and description. GENERAL Master Code: The master code allows the cheats to manipulate the game and it's programming, without it, all the other cheats won't work. IF YOU DON'T USE THE MASTER CODE NO CHEATS WILL WORK! 0000295F000A 101DC9D40007 830050000000 830050020000 Use this one as well if you're using the "Catch any pokemon" cheat: 000014D1000A 1003DAE60007 Ghost Mode: ' Ghost mode will allow you to go through solid objects to access other area's of the game, this code was found through Continuing Past FlutterYay. 72BC6DFB E9CA5465 A47FB2DC 1AF3CA86 509197D3 542975F4 78DA95DF 44018CB4 'Get all 3 starters: This code allows you to get all 3 starters in either version and it has been tested and works. To understand how to use this code check out the video how to get all 3 starter pokemon in pokemon leaf green and fire red . the link to the video works and the video is showing how to do it in fire red and leaf green in which the games originate from..duh. Also for non believers here is picture proof. You can also use this cheat to get both music disks at the end of Mt Moon. NOTE: Switching ponies in the first rival battle, while exiting the lab, will cause the game to glitch. ''' 83000F9C 0000 INFINITE CODES '''Have All Ponyballs: WARNING: This code may mess up the inventory and make TMs and HMs crash. That's right, you can have all Pony balls, including a master ball. This will stack with Infinite items to give you an infinite amount of pony balls. 420259D80001 0001000C0004 420259DA5212 0000000C0004 Infinite Safari Time: If you go to the Safari zone, when you pay, you won't be kicked after a certain amount of steps. 820399960258 Infinite Safari Balls: This will give you an infinite amount of Safari balls (something that can only be used in the Safari Zone). 820399940063 Have all TMs and HMs: This code allows you to have all of the TMs and HMs. It also allows you to reuse a TM over and over again. WARNING! Do not use with any other code except the Master Code or the game will crash when you open up the Menu. 42025A0C0153 000100080004 42025A2C0121 000100320004 42025A2E5212 000000320004 0000295F000A 101DC9D40007 830050000000 830050020000 Infinite Key Items: This allows you to have an inifinite amount of key items, HOWEVER, you need to actually have the items as this only changes the AMOUNT you have. (But to be honest, why would you need infinite Key Items anyway?) 42025CE60001 000000140004 Have All Berries: This allows you to have all the different types of berries available in the game. 42025AF40085 0001002B0004 42025AF65212 0000002B0004 Infinite Berries: When used in conjunction with 'Have All Berries' this will give you an unlimited supply. 42025E660063 000000140004 Inifinite Items: I'm not sure whether this already does the job of infinite berries, TMs, HMs and Safari balls considering they're items. These are only items found in your bag however. 42025C960063 000000140004 Infinite PP: This is really quite useful if you get tired of running to the Ponymon Center not to heal your ponies but to regain PP. 42023C086363 000000020002 Infinite Cash: If you're using the other 'infinite' things for items there isn't really much use for this but I thought I'd add it up anyway since buying Dumb-Bell does cost 500 bits. 82025838104E 8202583AE971 PONYMON SPECIFIC Max Stats: This allows your Ponymon team to have maxed out stats for things like defense, attack, speed, etc. 1st Ponymon - Max Stats 420242DA03E7 000000070002 2nd Ponymon - Max Stats 4202433E03E7 000000070002 3rd Ponymon - Max Stats 420243A203E7 000000070002 4th Ponymon - Max Stats 4202440603E7 000000070002 5th Ponymon - Max Stats 4202446A03E7 000000070002 6th Ponymon - Max Stats 420244CE03E7 000000070002 Wild Ponymon Caught Easily: If you're having trouble catching F Derpy but don't want to use the 'Catch Any Ponymon' code then this might be easier for you. Be careful some might become Bad Egg. 72023D749A30 82023D749A53 Quick Level Gain: Want to buff up your Ponymon's levels? Maybe you should try this: NOTE: This code makes every attack used a Critical Hit, including those of your opponent's. 72024A640001 82024BEC01F4 Extra EXP per battle: Although I have not tested this code yet, it should give you an extra 5000 experience for each battle won. NOTE: Tested. Works perfectly, though it will tell you you only gained the natural amount of EXP, and then the EXP meter will skyrocket. As with above, all attacks, including those of opponents, are critical hits. Doesn't work with Trainer Battles. 7300218C0001 82023D501388 Shiny Ponymon This will make all Ponymon you encounter shiny. It also makes your starter shiny if you start a new game. Having this code enabled disables the ghost cheat. WARNING: Using this cheat will cause all caught Ponymon to be named Vê. If you ' '''want to fix your shiny's name, you must visit the name rater in Lavender Town. ' 1670047D04815C68 18452A7DDDE55BCC '''Quick Level Gain (Daycare): This will hasten your Ponymon's level if you put it in the Daycare. 820285B0FFFF 8202863CFFFF EGGS DAY CARE WILL NOT WORK IN 0.32, TALKING TO THE DAY CARE MAN WILL CRASH THE GAME. Eggs Hatch Faster: If you're bored with walking around in circles waiting for your egg to load, this should speed up the process. 3202864200FE Hatch Female: Are you desperately seeking a girl? This code should help you get that female for you. I have no idea what will happen if you use this code since ponies seem to be '100%' one gender or another. If you want to try, drop a comment and tell us what happens. 320286400016 Hatch Male: Are you desperately seeking a boy? This code should help you get that male for you. I have no idea what will happen if you use this code since ponies seem to be '100%' one gender or another. If you want to try, drop a comment and tell us what happens. 320286400093 Free Day Care: Feeling like a greedy dragon trying to hoard your bits? That's ok, you don't need to pay an elderly couple for their services, right? 820370C20000 CATCH ANY PONYMON This code changes the ponies you encounter in the wild, giving you a 100% chance of finding any Ponymon you wish. This means that you can have all of the starter ponies and difficult ones like Derpy without much of a hassle. Simple exchange the 'xxx' with that Ponymon's code below. Beware of Bad Egg. '''This cheat is really glitchy, so you may need to reset the rom to get it to work. (No, not your saved game! The rom!) Also make sure you have the cheat below the master code on. view '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oOlk08LEGI To See How To Do It 83007CEE0xxx F AJACK 001 APPLEJACK 002 G AJACK 003 N AJACK 004 D AJACK 005 SMART COOKIE 006 Y AJACK 007 F FSHY 008 FLUTTERSHY 009 G FSHY 00A N FSHY 00B D FSHY 00C PRIVATE PANSY 00D Y FSHY 00E F PINKIE 00F PINKIE PIE 010 G PINKIE 011 N PINKIE 012 D PINKIE 013 CH PUDDING 014 Y PINKIE 015 F DASH 016 R DASH 017 G DASH 018 N DASH 019 D DASH 01A CDR HURRICANE 01B Y DASH 01C F RARITY 01D RARITY 01E G RARITY 01F N RARITY 020 D RARITY 021 PCS PLATINM 022 Y RARITY 023 F TWILIGHT 024 TWILIGHT 025 G TWILIGHT 026 N TWILIGHT 027 D TWILIGHT 028 CLOVER 029 Y TWILIGHT 02A SPIKE 02B N SPIKE 02C ABLOOM 02D C ABLOOM 02E N ABLOOM 02F X ABLOOM 030 SCOOTALOO 031 C SCOOT 032 N SCOOT 033 X SCOOT 034 S BELLE 035 C S BELLE 036 N S BELLE 037 X S BELLE 038 D TIARA 039 S SPOON 03A P TWIST 03B SNIPS 03C SNAIL 03D F TRIXIE 03E TRIXIE 03F GAP TRIXIE 040 F CHEER 041 CHEERILEE 042 80's CHEER 043 F ZECORA 044 ZECORA 045 N ZECORA 046 F GILDA 047 GILDA 048 F LYRA 049 LYRA 04A X LYRA 04B F BON BON 04C BON BON 04D X BON BON 04E F CARROT 04F CARROT TOP 050 N CARROT 051 F BERRY 052 BERRYPUNCH 053 X BERRY 054 F COLGATE 055 COLGATE 056 N COLGATE 057 F TWINKLE 058 TWINKLE 059 C BIG MAC 05A BIG MAC 05B N BIG MAC 05C F DAISY 05D DAISY 05E F LILY 05F LILY 060 F ROSELUCK 061 ROSELUCK 062 DINKY 063 F DERPY 064 DERPY 065 N DERPY 066 C DOCTOR 067 D WHOOVES 068 X DOCTOR 069 F ALOE 06A ALOE 06B X ALOE 06C F LOTUS 06D LOTUS 06E X LOTUS 06F SOARIN' 070 W SOARIN' 071 SPITFIRE 072 W SPITFIRE 073 SURPRISE 074 W SURPRISE 075 SHADOWBOLT 076 F INKIE 077 INKIE 078 F BLINKIE 079 BLINKIE 07A C GUARD 07B S GUARD 07C L GUARD 07D BRAEBURN 07E BOXXY 07F HOOPS 080 DUMB-BELL 081 MR SPARKLE 082 MRS SPARK 083 N REDHEART 084 B BRASS 085 F VINYL 086 V SCRATCH 087 F OCTAVIA 088 OCTAVIA 089 SHERRIF S 08A S SHORES 08B H TOITY 08C FLEUR 08D F PANTS 08E C BLOOD 08F B BLOOD 090 F CELLY 091 CELESTIA 092 F LUNA 093 LUNA 094 N MOON 095 Y DISCORD 096 DISCORD 097 Click HERE for more codes that can be used on this game. Remember, this game functions of Fire Red, regardless of version. Category:Cheats Category:Codes Category:Meta Pages